Xirxel
Xirxel is the pairing name for Xirena and Axel. Unofficial but acceptable names are also Axzee and''' Zeexel'. It is also known as "PromiseShipping." __FORCETOC__ Relationship In The Organization ''re:AS is currently in a massive revision process Both Xirena and Axel are Nobodies and members of Organization XIII and met a few days after Xirena was recruited. At the time of her initiation, Axel had been away on an undisclosed and unimportant to the ultimate conclusion to the story mission, and her only knowledge of him before their meeting really came from Rex. It was during a little chit chat where Rex was explaining all the other members to Xirena, but it was more like trash talk. Axel walked into the Gray Area while this was going on, and this was the first time he ever saw Xirena as well. In his surprised state, he stares a bit while getting his thoughts back in order, but once he realizes he's staring he makes an awkward exit. This is where Rex notes that Axel is a loser douche, but doesn't disclose why, and Xirena doesn't ask. Later on the two bump into each other and Xirena mentions what Rex said about him, but Axel finds himself too occupied with the girl herself to worry about Rex's catty tendencies. They don't think too much of each other at this point, but Axel does think to himself that having a girl around for a change would be interesting. TO BE CONTINUED After Xirena's Departure Events of KH1 and 2 Dream Drop Distance The Pain Never Ends Musical Themes The running theme with the music of Xirxel is it's 98% "baw baw this makes my heart hurt" type music. Their main song is The Other Promise by Yoko Shimomura, which samples other songs related to them -- most notably Xirena's main theme. It's a song used as a soundtrack for all those heavy and dramatic moments... Another song that is prominent is Lights '''by Ellie Goulding, which doubles as a solo character theme for Xirena as well. As with Xirena, Goulding's entire music category can go with this pairing. A page with the songs ordered by event chronology with lyric snippets and descriptions may be created in the future, but some of the stand out Xirxel specific tracks are '''Guns and Horses, I'll Hold My Breath, Joy, I Need Your Love and Figure 8. Non-Goulding songs associated with Xirxel come from a wide variety of artists. Haunted '''by Taylor Swift, '''Die Young by Ke$ha, Howl by Florence and the Machine and The Ghost of You by My Chemical Romance. Some soundtrack songs that are relevant to the pairing are Hikari/Simple and Clean, Ventus, The 13th Struggle, At Dusk I Will Think of You '''(called '''Axel and Zee by some fans, stemming from before the soundtrack titles were released and they needed a name to call the song by) and Always on my Mind. Xirena's character theme, as it is a simpler and slower version of The Other Promise, is often played during Xirxel related scenes where The Other Promise wouldn't be appropriate due to it being far more dramatic. For song breakdowns, see Xirxel Soundtrack Analysis Images All art/photomanips are by shinseikakumei unless otherwise specified con5.png|An idea of what their facebook (mostly non-canon) chats are like namine drawn1.png|Namine styled drawing doofs.png|Preview sketch of an as of right now unfinished illustration xirxel smoke fire RESIZED FOR WEB.png|A cool thing Sei did mlady.png|HOVER HAND Category:Pairings Category:Canon